


First Time He Kissed a Boy

by pirate_cat



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Jack like each other. It takes a couple girlfriends to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time He Kissed a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Kadie Elder song. I know there are a lot of ships but David/Jack is the main one.

Jack dated Katherine after the strike. Of course he did, they had a really special connection. It also helped that Katherine was beautiful, smart, honest...and she helped the newsboys win the strike. That made Jack like her even more. So, they kissed in front of everyone and it was official. Now, Katherine is Jack’s first girlfriend, so as much as he liked to pretend, he wasn’t an expert on dating or girls. But, after less than two weeks of dating, it didn’t take a genius to realize that their “special connection” was purely platonic. They agreed they would just be friends and no hearts were broken.

Katherine asked David out a week later. “I don’t know if I should, Jack. You two dated and doesn’t that seem kind of wrong? I’m your best friend and I don’t--”  
“Dave. I’m fine with it,” Jack stressed. “I don’t have any romantic feelings for her. If you want to, you can go on the date with her,” he said for what seemed like the millionth time.

Katherine was treating David to dinner. This was David’s first date and Katherine is a really nice, pretty girl, so it was only natural he was nervous. “Jack, which shirt should I wear?” David asked, holding up both a gray and a green shirt.  
Jack stood up from his spot on the bed, taking the shirts out of David’s hands and tossing them aside. “Neither,” he chuckled as he opened David’s closet.  
David rolled his eyes and groaned. “Come on, Jack. You agreed you’d come over and help me. I’m not showing up shirtless.”  
“Would that even be a problem? You look just fine without one,” Jack said as he tossed a shirt at David’s, now red, face. “Wear that one. It really brings out your eyes. I think you look good in blue.”  
“Thank you,” David said with a smile as he started putting it on.

Half an hour later, David was about to step out the door to meet Katherine at the restaurant. “You’re sure I look okay?”  
Jack nodded. “Yes. You look great. I’ll be waiting right here for you, okay? Can’t wait for you to tell me all about it.”  
“Sarah can keep you company while I’m out. Then we can stay up late chatting until sunrise,” David joked.”Okay. Here I go,” he said as he opened the door and stepped out, still extremely nervous.

The date went surprisingly well. David didn’t make a fool out of himself, the food was good, and the conversations with Katherine were enjoyable. There was hardly any pressure to make it a date. David offered to walk Katherine home, but she insisted she could do it herself. David gave her a friendly peck on the cheek and they went in their separate directions.  
David walked into his home and saw his parents talking at the kitchen table. “Hi, David,” Esther greeted. “How was your date?”  
“Good,” David said. “Where’s Jack?”  
“In your room with Sarah,” she said. “Goodnight, honey.”  
“Night, Ma,” he said as he walked towards his room. He opened the door and he saw Jack making out with Sarah. They noticed him rather quickly and David took a step back before anyone could say a word. His parents had headed off to their shared room now that David was home, so David sat down at the table and played with the cuff of his shirt.   
A moment later, Jack came out and sat at the seat next to him. “Dave, I’m so sorry, we weren’t expecting you, and..” she reminds me of you, Jack finished in his head.   
David shrugged, trying to mask his hurt. “I don’t care. You can kiss her or whatever.”  
“You ain’t mad?” Jack asked with a shocked expression. David shook his head as he stared off into space. “Oh. Good. How was your date?”  
David forced a smile. “Good.”

David came over to Katherine’s house for the second time about a month into their relationship. They were doing well; they got along great and had so many similar interests. But today, David felt weird. He’d felt weird since after their first date, since he walked in on Jack and Sarah. At this very moment, Jack and Sarah were on a date.  
“Davey, what’s wrong?” Katherine asked, sensing something was off. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“I don’t know,” David sighed and looked over at his girlfriend. “Jack and Sarah are on a date.”  
Katherine squealed. “How exciting! They’re so cute together.”  
David hesitated on his reply. “Yeah. Adorable. Like us.”  
Katherine smiled and put a hand on her boyfriend’s cheek, guiding his face towards hers for a kiss.

Whenever Jack came over to David’s house, he would spend more and more time with Sarah. It was nauseating. David couldn’t stand it. He tried to tell himself that it was because it was his sister, but he knew in the back of his mind it wasn’t true. One night, after watching Sarah sit on Jack’s lap as they occasionally gave each other cute, little, kisses, David decided he’d had enough so he stood up and grabbed his coat. “Davey, where you going?”  
“To Katherine’s,” he growled and headed out the door with a slam leaving a very confused couple behind.  
Katherine’s dad answered the door, which frightened David. “Mr. Jacobs. May I ask what you’re doing here?”  
“I came to see Katherine. May I come in?” Joseph let the boy in, sending him up to his daughter’s room.   
“Who is it?” Katherine asked after hearing a knock on the door.   
“It’s me. I mean, it’s David.” After getting the okay to come in, he did so while slowly closing the door behind him. “Hello.”  
“What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” Katherine asked, patting the bed for him to sit.  
David sat down as Katherine insisted. “No. I just--I wanted to see you.”  
Katherine grinned and put her hand on his thigh. “Oh! Anything you want to talk about or do?”  
David looked at her hand for a few seconds before answering. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, looking Katherine in the eyes. Katherine bit her lip then nodded, letting her boyfriend kiss her.   
The kiss started to heat up, but all David could think about was Jack. This is so wrong, this is so wrong. David slowly and gently pushed her away. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this. I can’t.”  
“Hey, talk to me,” Katherine soothed.  
“Kath, I’m sorry. I think...I think I like someone else,” David said slowly.  
David felt so bad seeing Katherine’s face fall. “Oh. I see.I get it. These things happen.”  
“I’m really sorry. I love you, just,” David paused and let out a deep sigh. “Just not..like.. that.”  
Katherine wiped a tear as soon as it started to fall out of her eye. “You should probably go.”  
David swallowed thickly. “I still want to be friends. I love spending time with you.” He looked back at Katherine and she just shrugged.

David took the long way home, arriving around one in the morning. He walked in expecting to see his parents, but only seeing a very angry, yet tired, looking Jack.  
“Where have you been?”  
“I told you I went to Kath’s,” David said, wanting that to be the only explanation as he headed off towards his room.  
Jack stood up and grabbed David’s wrist to prevent him from going. “Why the long face?”  
“We broke up.”  
Jack scrunched his forehead and frowned. “Why? I thought you two were happy and--”  
“I’m going to bed now.”  
There was a moment of silence. “Do you want me to sleep over?” Jack asked quietly.  
“It’d be kind of foolish to have you leave now.”

Whenever Jack slept over, the two boys always ended up in some sort of cuddling position. This morning, their legs were intertwined and David’s head was on Jack’s chest. David awoke before Jack, like always. He studied Jack’s face while he was asleep; he always looked so peaceful. Soon enough, Jack woke up and groaned, noticing David and giving him a sleepy smile. “Do you wanna talk about last night?” Jack asked, his words drawing together.  
David shifted his position so he was laying next to Jack, but facing him so they were nose to nose. “Not really. There’s nothing really to say. We broke up.”  
“Why?”  
“I told her I liked someone else,” David muttered.  
Jack’s eyes widened in surprise. “What? Who? You didn’t tell me, your best friend. That hurts, Davey.”  
David laughed softly. “Sorry, Jack. I’m still not really sure yet.”  
“Daveeyyy,” Jack whined, “you have to tell me.” David shook his head. “Is it Sniper?”  
“What? No!” David exclaimed. “I’m not telling you. You probably wouldn’t guess correctly anyway.”

“Dave, Sarah and I are going to the moving pictures, wanna come?” Jack asked as soon as he entered the Jacobs’ home.  
David sighed and thought for a moment. On the one hand, he’d be spending more time with Jack, but he’d still be there with Sarah.  
As if she was reading David’s mind, Sarah walked into the room and coughed. “Actually, Jack,” Sarah said, her voice hoarse, “I’m not feeling great today. You and David should just go.”  
Jack looked at David and raised an eyebrow. “Well? Will you come?”  
David nodded. “Sure. I’ve been saving some of the money I make.” Jack grinned.

“I think Sarah’s going to break up with me,” Jack said once they got a reasonable distance from the house.  
“Jack, she’s just sick tonight.”  
“No, it seems like she’s trying to distance herself. This isn’t the only time she’s canceled a date.”  
“Have you bought her flowers?”  
“Yes, Dave. I did,” Jack chuckled. “I think we’re more different than we are the same.” David just nodded. “And, I think I’m in the same boat you were in.”  
David furrowed his brow. “What boat?”  
“I think I like someone else,” Jack confessed, his cheeks tinting the lightest hue of pink. “And, I’m not telling you since you won’t tell me who you like.”  
David looked at Jack and smiled before laughing a little. “Sounds fair.”  
Jack frowned at his failed plan. “Come on, just tell me who you like. Best friends don’t keep things like this from each other.”  
“Jack, I tell you everything else. I have this one secret.” If I told you, you’d run away and never talk to me again.  
Their hands rested against each other’s during the film and they both pretended not to notice.

“Sarah broke up with me last night,” Jack said a few days later when the boys were in line to buy their papers.  
“Oh no,” David deadpanned. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Jack shook his head. “Nah. Now I can go after who I like. Which I haven’t seen you do at all.”  
“You don’t know what I do in my spare time.”  
Jack raised an eyebrow. “You spend all of your spare time with me.”  
Exactly. “Nevermind.”  
“Anyways, I think it’s good we broke up. I knew it wouldn’t last anyways. Not that I’m trying to say anything bad about your sister.”  
“I knew what you meant, Jack.” They paused their conversation to buy their papers and the continued as they walked to their selling spot. “Will you come over for dinner tonight?”  
“If I can sleep over, yeah,” Jack smiled. “I wouldn’t miss out on a free meal and a free place to sleep. All while with my Davey.”  
“Your Davey?” David asked with a blush as he shoved his shoulder against Jack’s teasingly. Jack shoved back and the rest of their walk was quiet unless they passed someone to hawk the headlines at.

“I’m glad you and Sarah remain friendly,” David said that evening after dinner when only he and Jack were on the rooftop after an awkward amount of silence.  
Jack nodded. “That would be bad since I spend so much time here. But just like me and Katherine,” Jack paused before letting out a small laugh. “And you and Katherine.”  
“I haven’t spoken to her that much. She seemed really mad at me,” David shrugged. “I don’t blame her, really.”  
Jack shifted so he was closer to David, their thighs up against each other. David’s face heated up as he bit his lip and looked at Jack before quickly looking back at the ground. Jack put his hand right above David’s knee. David looked at Jack, keeping his gaze this time. Jack looked at David’s eyes before looking at his lips and then back. “Can I kiss you?” Jack asked in a whisper.   
David answered by putting his hand on Jack’s cheek and pulling him in for a soft kiss. Jack kissed back a very pleased David.  
Jack pulled away a moment later, a string of spit between the boys. Noticing David’s frown, Jack put his hands on David’s shoulders and said, “Should we talk about this?”  
“Later,” David whispered before kissing Jack again.


End file.
